1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of depositing epitaxial layers of gallium phosphide on a large area substrate utilizing controlled amounts of dopants in the first stage, followed by a second stage deposition and controlled diffusion of zinc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to produce yellow glowing luminescence diodes by mixing the radiation of closely adjacent red and green glowing luminescence diodes with appropriate intensities. It is also known to deposit a p-conducting layer, doped with zinc and oxygen on a sulfur and nitrogen doped crystal plate by cooling in a gallium melt. In this case, a red glowing luminescence radiation occurs by the recombination of electrons and holes at isoelectronic zinc oxide centers, and a green glowing radiation is formed by recombination of isoelectronic nitrogen atoms. Subjective color mixing by the eye then physiologically produces the impression of a yellow glowing luminescence diode. The production of the above-described crystal plates is, however, extremely difficult in practice.